En vista al futuro
by Noebell
Summary: A disgusto de Arthur, su familia se ha de trasladar a París por el trabajo de su padre. Pronto se ve traicionado por el único que comparte su opinión sobre aquella mudanza, su hermano, a quien descubre en una relación con un chico francés. Cuál no será su sorpresa cuando se encuentra a sí mismo encariñándose también con este. [FrUK] [AU] [¿Oneshot?]


**Personajes/Parejas:** Francis/Arthur (o Arthur/Francis, tampoco se especifica). James/Francis. Mención de Antonio/Rosetta. Intento de James/Arthur.

**Advertencias:** AU. Nyotalia (solo en Romano). Pretendía contener incesto pero quedó en una mera relación fraternal sin nada romántico, así que no creo que cuente como advertencia. Mención de cómics y mangas famosos (esto tampoco creo que sea una advertencia).

**Notas:** Aquí mi aportación al Amigo Invisible de FrUK_me_bastard de este año, para mi persona asignada, BeSJuly. Para que no os liéis mucho, este fic se desarrolla durante los años de 1986 a 1989. Situándonos, pongamos que la familia Kirkland llegó a París en marzo del '86. Espero que no tengáis problemas con el eje cronológico.

Ah, y las gracias a mi querida Vikokaoru, que me ayudó con las referencias a DC.

**Aclaración en cuanto a los personajes**: James - Escocia; David - Gales; Erin - Irlanda; Rosetta - nyo!Romano. No son los nombres que les suelo dar yo a los británicos porque no quedarían bien en este universo en el que no son países. Irlanda para mí es mujer, sí. Y no, no sale mi querido Patrick (Irlanda del Norte) porque no se me ha antojado.

**Nota importante:** He modificado una parte de este fic porque no me gustaba cómo quedaba. El FrUK tal y como está narrado en _esta versión_ es muy de pasada, no es tan obvio como en la original publicada en FrUK_me porque quedaba demasiado forzado. Solo es el final, una parte cortita (para quien lo haya leído en LJ, sabrá desde qué punto), espero que no os importe.

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**En vista al futuro**

* * *

En el bloque número tres de alguna céntrica calle parisina vivía, desde hacía menos de un año, la familia Kirkland. _Tres_ era también el número de hermanos que la componía, que junto a sus padres se habían visto obligados a mudarse desde su acomodada casa en Newcastle a aquel apartamento de noventa metros cuadrados y de cierto aspecto antiguo.

No obstante, ninguno de los miembros puso pega alguna al piso, mas sí al país en cuestión: Francia. Los dos hermanos mayores habían criticado desde el idioma hasta las malas formas, egocentrismo y extremada cursilería que poseían los habitantes de esa zona. James y Arthur ya se habían reusado a trasladarse allí nada más su padre dio la noticia al resto de la familia, pero de poco sirvieron sus quejas.

Hizo falta que dos meses pasaran para que el mediano, Arthur, se diera cuenta de que su hermano le había fallado. Todas las tardes durante el almuerzo Mary, la madre y única fémina en aquella familia, preguntaba a sus hijos cómo habían pasado el día escolar. En las primeras semanas, las respuestas de los tres chicos no distaban mucho las unas de las otras. Coincidían sobre todo en que no se adaptaban a la lengua; aunque en su instituto intentaran explicar las cosas más difíciles en inglés, de esta forma retrasaban al resto de la clase, por lo cual no era algo que sucediera muy a menudo.

Arthur y David, que solo eran uno y tres años menores que James, protestaron también por su incapacidad para conectar con los alumnos y poder así entablar amistad con alguno de ellos. Y esto fue algo que con James no sucedió.

El mayor desde el primer día ya habló de la presencia de un muchacho que se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarlo con el francés, así como con las clases y su estadía en aquel centro. No añadió más nada, ni siquiera su nombre, y Arthur tampoco notó una gran diferencia en él hasta el mes que le siguió a la mudanza, cuando fue invitado a casa el nuevo amigo de James debido a un trabajo que les habían mandado.

Respondía al nombre de Francis Bonnefoy y, a opinión de Arthur, no era más que un niño pijo terriblemente afeminado; con ese peinado hacia su izquierda, casi tapándole el ojo un mechón que parecía gustar de llevar tras su oreja, y esa ropa que hasta habría puesto su mano en el fuego porque se la habían hecho a medida o no entendía cómo le quedaba tan bien ajustada. Y si nada más verlo creyó que su primera impresión pudo, muy remotamente, estar equivocada —porque, por Dios, su hermano no podía ser amigo de un tipo así—, el chico en cuestión le comprobó que su idea era exacta.

Lo saludó con dos besos que no vio bien rechazar porque estaban sus padres delante, la típica sonrisa que valdría para un anuncio de dentífrico y un _Encantado, mi nombre es Francis_. Pero no fue la frase en sí lo que terminó de desagradar a Arthur —porque hasta era mínimamente normal—, sino ese marcado acento francés que incluso lo hizo cuestionarse si se habría metido una bola de pelo en la garganta para pronunciar su propio nombre.

El mediano de los hermanos agradeció no tener que volver a cruzar palabra con él ese día, ya que se estuvo encerrado toda la tarde con su hermano en la habitación de este. Pero su gozo no duró demasiado. Con la excusa de terminar el trabajo de clase, las visitas del joven se sucedieron a lo largo de todo el mes, tiempo en el que a Arthur le bastó para comprobar que se había quedado sin aliados en su familia.

—No me cae bien el maricón de tu amigo, James.

Fue el comentario que soltó una noche durante la cena, poco después de que el chico en cuestión se hubiese marchado.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó su madre—. No te quiero volver a oír decir algo como eso, y mucho menos refiriéndote a Francis. Él es un muchacho encantador, siempre tan elegante y cortés…

—Precisamente eso no es normal en un tipo de su edad, mamá —repuso Arthur.

—No te esfuerces, mamá, se ve que el mocoso anda con envidia porque nadie tiene las ganas de aguantarlo como amigo. Ni Francis las tendría, y mira que él sí tiene paciencia.

—Como si me interesara tener por amigo a ese marica.

El mayor se ahorró comentar nada pero no la mirada de advertencia que su hermano captó al instante. Fue su padre el que tuvo que dar por cerrado un tema de conversación que no se abriría de nuevo puesto que el joven francés no los visitó durante casi un año —solía ser James quien iba a su casa—, y cuando volviera a hacerlo, ya habría sucedido _aquello_.

Todos los días, para volver a su casa, el hermano que terminara antes las clases esperaba en la salida del edificio a los otros dos. El que más se tardaba en aparecer acostumbraba a ser James, era algo que no sorprendía a ninguno de los dos menores, pero ese día en particular se estaba retrasando más de lo normal. Arthur, que no era conocido precisamente por su infinita paciencia cuando lo hacían esperar, decidió ir a la clase de su hermano para ver si acaso los habían castigado y, en dicho caso, poder marcharse con David.

Y ahí fue que empezó todo, en el preciso momento en el que Arthur se asomó por la puerta de la clase de James y quedó petrificado al encontrar a su hermano dándole un beso al cursi repipi de su amigo francés. Pero un beso de verdad, no uno de esos _dos besos_ a los que acostumbraba dar Francis. Su mente pronto lo catalogó como la cosa más asquerosa que había tenido que contemplar en sus quince años de vida. Aprovechó que la pareja no lo había visto para bajar corriendo con David y decirle que James estaba ocupado, que se fueran sin él.

El menor de los tres no sospechó nada hasta media hora más tarde, cuando su hermano llegó despotricando a la casa porque no lo habían esperado. En un principio no había sido más que un sutil reproche del que él se había librado porque James había ido directamente a la habitación de Arthur. Lo que David no entendió fue los gritos que vinieron después desde el cuarto contiguo.

—¡Eres un puto maricón! ¡Eres tan puto maricón como el marica de tu amigo!

Arthur le había gritado aquello tan pronto como entró a su cuarto, y su reacción no se hizo esperar. James, furioso, se lanzó contra su hermano a pegarle un puñetazo como el otro no había recibido en mucho tiempo. De pequeños tenían la mala costumbre de discutir por cualquier cosa y llevar aquella disputa a los golpes, pero conforme fueron creciendo se formó una especie de alianza entre ambos con la que daban a entender que, si bien no estuvieran de acuerdo en todo, se toleraban.

James consideró que aquella acusación había sido el punto y final de su tregua con Arthur, y este supo interpretar la reacción de su hermano de la manera correcta. El mayor lo había tirado contra el colchón de su cama, posicionándose sobre él, lo que le daba gran ventaja para defenderse de los golpes de Arthur. Por su parte, el más joven —aunque nunca hubiera podido igualar su fuerza con la de su hermano— pronto encontró la forma de quitárselo de encima y dejarlo tendido sobre el suelo, donde se desquitó por lo que había recibido. Ninguno de los dos se contuvo el deseo de golpear al otro hasta que llegó Mary a detenerlos, que había recibido el aviso de David de lo que estaba pasando.

Tras toda la tarde encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, fue en la cena de aquella noche donde James se vio en la obligación de dar explicaciones.

Peter, el cabeza de familia, inició la conversación en cuanto su esposa le comentó lo acontecido mientras él estaba en el trabajo. James no quiso hablar en un principio, por lo que fue Arthur el que desveló el misterio:

—James es novio de Francis.

Con aquella afirmación, todas las miradas se dirigieron al mayor, a quien, viendo ya cavada su tumba, no le quedó otro remedio más que confirmar que era cierta. Su padre no tardó en poner el grito en el cielo, aunque para consuelo de James, fue el único; su madre se mantenía callada en su asiento mientras dejaba a su marido soltar su verborrea cargada de exclamaciones a Dios y varios nombres despectivos.

—¡Ningún hijo mío será nunca un maricón! —vociferó Peter—. James… ¡James! ¡Por Dios bendito, esperaba mucho más de ti!

Mary se levantó de su asiento y ordenó a Arthur y David que abandonaran el comedor, mientras ambos progenitores se quedaron con James cerca de una hora más allí.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur era el único que parecía deseoso de saber en qué había quedado el asunto del noviazgo de su hermano con sus padres. Le preguntó a su madre, puesto que no le parecía bien mencionarle el tema a su padre, pero la mujer le contestó con evasivas y sugiriéndole al final que su curiosidad la saciara con James.

Por supuesto, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza seguir el consejo de Mary. Menos aún cuando, a la vuelta del instituto ese mismo día, James decidió regresar a casa sin los dos más jóvenes. Arthur supuso que porque volver con David supondría tener que hacerlo con él también; ¿acaso pensaba evitarlo por el resto de su vida? Su hermano no era tan estúpido, pero ya le había demostrado desde que habían llegado a aquel país que no podía esperar ya nada del _antiguo_ James. Ese hombre hasta se enamoraba de franceses, y James antes los odiaba, ¡como él! No había manera de que pudiera confiar en él.

No pasaron ni dos días para que Arthur se diera cuenta de que su teoría era cierta: estaba haciendo como si no existiera. Pero era hasta absurdo, a opinión del menor, que durante el desayuno estuviera él untando el marmite y James tuviera que pedirle a David que le pasara el bote; o que fueran a salir los tres para ir a clase y Arthur, el último, se topara con la puerta en su cara porque James la cerrara cuando ya estuvieran David y él en la calle. ¿En qué maldito imbécil se había convertido?

En ningún momento, de las pocas horas que pasaba con James en casa, Arthur demostró lo que el comportamiento del otro lo irritaba. Lo molestaba hasta el punto de querer ir a su cuarto a escupirle qué demonios le pasaba, que si tenía algún problema con él, se lo soltara directamente y dejara esa actitud infantil. Porque él podía soportar perfectamente si su hermano le pegaba —¡él se defendería y le devolvería los golpes!—, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer si todo cuanto recibía por parte del mayor era el ser ignorado. Lo había castigado de muchas maneras a lo largo de los años, mas aquella era nueva.

Un día en el recreo a Arthur no le apeteció jugar al fútbol con los demás chicos de su clase, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el patio mientras comía su desayuno. Caminó por la zona cerca del gimnasio, donde se reunían los alumnos de los cursos superiores, y fue entonces que se encontró con él. Francis, el maldito culpable de toda aquella situación. No se pudo controlar y, tirando lo que quedaba de bocadillo a la basura, se plantó frente al francés. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo caminar hasta chocar su espalda contra la fachada del gimnasio.

—Eh, marica.

—¿No eres el hermano de James? —le preguntó Francis, mirándolo desconcertado por aquel sorpresivo ataque a su persona.

—Arthur. Mi nombre es Arthur. Y quiero que sepas que por tu asquerosa influencia ahora mi hermano también es maricón —dijo—. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa antes de que te parta la cara?

—Yo no he hecho de James lo que es. Él y yo nos atraíamos y por eso comenzamos nuestra relación —explicó Francis, queriendo parecer sereno cuando no lo estaba—. Igualmente eso ya a ti no te debería importar porque hemos roto.

Arthur enarcó una ceja, curioso, aflojando el agarre.

—¿Habéis roto? ¿Por qué?

—Él me dijo algo así como que lo hacía por una persona que le importaba más que yo. No lo llegué a entender bien pero acepto su decisión. Ahora solo somos amigos —informó, sintiéndose más aliviado en el momento en el que otro chico lo soltó—. Tal vez si le preguntas a James él te sepa responder mejor que yo.

—No creo que me diera una mejor respuesta —porque suponía que ni la habría—, pero me parece bien que James y tú solo estuvierais haciendo el tonto y, en el fondo, no sintierais nada el uno por…

—Te equivocas —lo interrumpió Francis—. En ningún momento he dicho que yo no haya sentido nada por tu hermano, y estoy convencido de que él tampoco es el tipo de chico que saldría con otro solo por diversión; simplemente no se han dado las circunstancias adecuadas para que nuestra relación pudiera prosperar.

Arthur no supo qué responder a aquello, y lo peor es que le daba la razón a ese francés: su hermano no era de ese tipo de persona. Siendo que no iba a reconocérselo, se dio la vuelta y prefirió dejar a Francis sin una contestación que, posiblemente, ni pasaría de las tres palabras; mejor se la ahorraba.

En la casa de los Kirkland se continuó la misma rutina en los tres meses siguientes. Ninguno de los dos afectados por aquel distanciamiento parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer; Arthur no entendía las razones de su hermano, pero se sentía cada día más ofendido de que estuviera tomando aquellas medidas con él y, encima, las estuvieras llevando tan lejos. Pensó que tal vez lo culpara por su ruptura con Francis pero por lo que le había explicado el tipo, fue James el que lo decidió, no tenía razón para ello.

Amaneció el jueves veintitrés de abril. Arthur había planeado que ese día, en el que cumplía sus dieciséis años, podía invitar a sus compañeros más cercanos a tomar algo en un McDonald's o ir a ver alguna película al cine. Se levantó con energía y, como ya se había hecho la costumbre, no esperó a sus hermanos para ir a clase. Siempre salía con tiempo, por lo que distanciándose de su camino hacia el instituto, se pasaba por la única tienda de cómics que había encontrado cerca de su barrio en uno de sus paseos en solitario.

Arthur, ya desde pequeño, era un gran aficionado a los tebeos de DC Comics. Con la mudanza tuvo que desprenderse de la mayoría de sus libros, los cuales dejó guardados en una caja en el altillo de la casa de sus abuelos paternos; pero al encontrar aquella tienda, retomó una colección a la que le tenía especial interés, ya que se basaba en el conflicto político que se estaba dando en aquellos tiempos: Watchmen.

Siempre alerta a su reloj, tomaba el volumen que iba a comprar, se lo ponía bajo el brazo y cogía otra serie que hojeaba hasta que la hora de entrar a clase se acercaba. Esa mañana en particular, a alguien le dio por interrumpir su lectura de _Batman: The Dark Knight Returns_.

—Oh, ¡el hermano de James!

Arthur se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

—Arthur, te digo que me llamo Arthur, marica.

—Y yo Francis, hermano de James —repuso con una sonrisa, logrando que Arthur pusiera los ojos en blanco y decidiera volver su vista al libro—. No sabía que te gustaran los cómics.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Más que tú de mí.

—Ni sé por qué te has acercado.

—La verdad, únicamente para felicitarte. No pensaba hacerlo porque no creí que fuera a coincidir contigo hoy, pero ya que te veo…

—¿Felicitarme? —preguntó, extrañado, volviéndose completamente hacia Francis.

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? O eso me dijo ayer tu hermano.

—¿James te dijo que hoy es mi cumpleaños? —volvió a preguntar, sin darse cuenta de la expresión embobada que había puesto, lo que hizo al otro sonreír con disimulo.

—Sí, porque fue a comprar tu regalo conmigo. ¿Te lo ha dado ya?

Arthur meneó la cabeza en negación, incapaz de decir nada. Ni se le ocurrió la idea de que James fuera a comprarle algo.

—Supongo que lo hará más tarde, no creo que lo haya comprado para nada —rio el francés, y miró el reloj que había colgado tras el mostrador de la tienda—. Yo me voy yendo ya o terminaré llegando tarde. Felicidades, Arthur, que lo pases bien.

Cuando Francis se marchó, Arthur se apresuró en dejar el cómic que hojeaba y pagar el volumen de Watchmen. No quería irse con él, por lo que cogió por otro camino para no topárselo, teniendo que caminar más rápido para no retrasarse. Quizás fuera una tontería por su parte, pero no le apetecía verlo.

Aun así, Arthur estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que el amigo de James le había comentado durante toda la jornada escolar. Estaba deseoso por llegar a casa y recibir el regalo de su hermano, pero ya había propuesto a sus amigos el ir a tomar algo y ver una película. Nada más terminar las clases, sin molestarse por tener que cargar con su maleta, Arthur se reunió con Simon y Gilbert —que aunque fueran franceses, no eran tan remilgados como el resto— y fueron al cine a ver Arma letal, una película que se había estrenado el mes pasado y les habían recomendado.

Decidieron hacer la cena en una pizzería, donde Simon buscó algo en su maleta después de hacerle una señal a Gilbert. Ambos sonrieron antes de entregarle el regalo a Arthur.

—Salió el año pasado, así que ha sido caro. Ya nos puedes invitar a tu casa a jugar un día, ¿eh? —le dijo Gilbert, justo después de haberle dado un bocado a su trozo de pizza.

El cumpleañero miró con ilusión la caja del videojuego: el Black Belt para la Master System de SEGA. Aquella consola había sido de las pocas cosas que había podido llevarse con él a París, pero hacía tiempo que no renovaba su inventario de juegos, por lo que exclamó unas entusiasmadas gracias como respuesta.

Siguieron con su cena de forma animada y después se despidieron con la promesa de que irían en el fin de semana a probar el juego. Más que encantado, Arthur prácticamente había olvidado de que en casa le esperaba otra sorpresa.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo cubrió de besos antes de indicarle que la tarta anual de felicitaciones reposaba en el frigorífico. Arthur le sonrió y le agradeció, asegurándole que se la comería entera en la merienda del día siguiente —porque los dulces de su madre eran los mejores, y que ningún francés intentara comparársele—. Su padre, también como de costumbre, le entregó ciento treinta francos para que los gastara donde prefiriera y lo felicitó antes de anunciar que se iba a acostar.

Arthur también fue a entrar en su cuarto para cambiarse pero su hermano lo detuvo. Pero no el que él esperaba.

—Toma —dijo David, tendiéndole una bolsa.

—¿Desde cuándo tú regalas a alguien por su cumpleaños? —le preguntó, cogiéndola y sacando lo que contenía.

Su hermano solo se encogió de hombros cuando lo miró con duda, más al ver que se trataba de una camiseta negra de Pac-Man, con la bola amarilla delante de una fila de bolitas más pequeñas y los cuatro fantasmas del juego abajo, mirando cada uno hacia una dirección.

—Esto no es cosa tuya —afirmó Arthur.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que quiero regalarte algo? —le reclamó el menor, fingiendo ofensa.

—Porque tu excusa de todos los años es que no regalarás a nadie hasta que no cumplas los dieciocho. ¿Te ha pedido James que me lo entregues tú?

—Si pregunta, yo no he dicho nada —respondió, y acto seguido entró a su cuarto.

Arthur, entonces, se replanteó qué debería hacer. Sabía que aquel regalo se lo había hecho James, por boca de Francis y de David, pero ni había querido dárselo él mismo. Caminó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y, aunque tuvo un serio dilema durante cerca de diez minutos sobre si hacerlo o no, decidió llamar. Se arrepintió dos segundos después, cuando pensó que él nunca había necesitado pedir permiso para entrar en la habitación de James, por lo que abrió justo después.

—¿Para qué llamas si vas a entrar de todas formas? —le cuestionó James, tendido sobre su cama con los cascos puestos.

—No he llamado, he chocado mi mano contra la puerta.

James apartó la vista del walkman para dirigirla a su hermano.

—No eres idiota, solo te faltan varias neuronas. Tal vez lo que te hayas golpeado haya sido la cabeza y las has perdido por el camino.

Arthur cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama de su hermano, con una firmeza de la que carecía en aquel momento. Debía ser verdaderamente estúpido por ponerse nervioso solo por hablar con James, pero de aquello podía depender el volver o no volver a hacerlo.

—Si yo soy idiota, no sé en qué te deja a ti el hecho de que hayas tenido que pedirle a David que me dé el regalo que me has comprado tú —le reprochó, lanzando la bolsa a la cama.

James la miró y se hizo el desinteresado.

—Si no la vas a querer, me la quedo yo —anunció, sentándose en la cama para ir a coger la bolsa, pero en ese momento Arthur puso un pie sobre ella.

—Es mía.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

—¿Te importaría quitar tus asquerosos zapatos de la cama donde duermo? —le cuestionó irónicamente a modo de orden, agarrando del tobillo a Arthur, quien perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar al suelo—. Gracias.

Arthur se levantó rápidamente del suelo y, con un nudo en la garganta, terminó por confesar:

—Cuando Francis me dijo que me habías comprado un regalo de cumpleaños, pensé que al menos tendrías los huevos para entregármelo tú mismo.

—Francis… —murmuró James, y se volvió a tirar en la cama con un suspiro—. Francis siempre abre demasiado la boca. Y no te pienses mal —añadió, al fijarse en la expresión de la cara de Arthur—. ¿Qué haces tú hablando con Francis, a todo esto?

—No me cambies de tema, esa no es la cuestión —repuso, molesto—. Y solo me lo encontré por casualidad en la tienda de cómics antes de ir a clase.

—Ya, por casualidad.

—Sí, por casualidad. No es como si hubiera ido a buscarlo para pegarle o algo, no había manera de que yo supiera que él iba a estar allí.

—Puede que él sí supiera que tú estarías —comentó James, con una risilla.

Arthur abrió la boca para preguntar algo, confundido, pero no se decidió entre cuestionar cómo lo sabría o por qué querría Francis verle o, para englobar todo lo anterior, a qué demonios se refería James.

—Quería felicitarte, ¿sabes? Francis fue el que me llevó a la tienda donde la compré —informó, señalando la bolsa con la camiseta—. Sabe de sitios bastante interesantes en París.

—¿Tú fuiste el que le dijo a Francis que yo estaría en esa tienda a esa hora de la mañana? —indagó, arrugando el entrecejo con gran confusión.

—Sí, ya te digo que quería felicitarte. De alguna forma él se siente culpable porque no te haya hablado en tres meses —declaró—. Es otro imbécil, ¿por qué tendría que culparse por eso?

—¡Pues porque tiene la culpa! —exclamó, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de James que lo amedrentó. Se acordó de la amenaza que le había hecho a Francis poco después de la pelea con su hermano y se moderó antes de seguir hablando—. Tal vez no la tenga del todo. Tú también eres culpable de no haberme hablado.

—Pensé que a los homofóbicos no os gustaba la gente como nosotros —se defendió James, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo hice más fácil para ambos.

Ante aquella confesión, Arthur se derrumbó. Tal vez no lo demostró abiertamente, pero sintió como si se le echara un gran peso sobre su espalda, condenándolo a él como único causante de aquel embrollo. Él no quiso hacer pensar nunca a James que no le gustaba por el hecho de que fuera marica. Y bien, tal vez esa palabra y la forma en la que se dirigió a él daban a entender eso, pero… ¿qué palabra usaba? Se mordió el labio, nervioso, sabiendo que tenía que darle a entender que aquello no era cierto.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, puso la bolsa en sus piernas y jugueteó tontamente con el asa.

—No soy ningún homofóbico —comenzó, con la vista fija en el suelo. Sabía que los ojos de James estaban clavados en él, en busca de alguna explicación, y eso solo le quitaba las fuerzas para devolverle la mirada—. Es solo…

—_Eres un puto maricón_ —recitó James, fingiendo molestia y agudizando la voz—, _eres tan puto maricón como el marica de tu amigo_. ¿No era así?

—Francis no me cae bien.

—No conoces a Francis —lo defendió, y a Arthur le molestaba saber que no tenía argumentos contra eso.

—Pero él no te merece —repuso, sin pensar, avergonzándose al momento de caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Quiero decir, que él es un cursi repipi y tú… ¡tú eres fuerte! Sabes pelear, no te interesan las cosas de niña de ese afeminado.

James volvió a sentarse en la cama, como si quisiera demostrarle a Arthur que tenía toda su atención sobre él. Y el menor lo maldijo por ello, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso?

—Te falta por decir que soy tu objeto de admiración absoluta —bromeó James.

Arthur se atrevió por fin a mirarlo, molesto. Le daba demasiada vergüenza confesar cosas como aquellas, más si se trataba de su hermano, que sabía podría llegar a utilizarlas contra él cuando le diera la gana. Se llevó las manos a la cara, por una parte para ver si aquello controlaba el calor de sus mejillas, y por otra, porque le daba valor para decir lo que quería decir.

—¡Eres mi hermano, demonios! —exclamó—. Me importan tres jodidas mierdas si eres maricón o si te quieres follar a todas las putas de París, vas a seguir siendo ese gilipollas que me pateaba el culo de pequeño al que es divertido cambiarle el zumo de moras por el de piña a sabiendas que eres alérgico a él.

Cuando Arthur terminó de hablar, volvió a estrujar en sus manos la bolsa de su regalo. Y James no quiso reconocerse conmovido por aquello, porque significaría que Francis sí era muy mala influencia para él, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que lo estaba.

—Y tú eres un imbécil por cambiármelo si sabes los picores que me entran cuando como piña —le reclamó—; pero supongo que no por eso dejas de ser el capullo de mi hermano. Y es que tengo mala suerte, joder, porque entre que tú eres un cabrón, y David no sabe ni fingir que un regalo es suyo… ¿Por qué mamá no me pudo dar mejores hermanos?

Arthur se sintió más tranquilo después de escuchar a James. Rio por el comentario y lo miró con cierta arrogancia.

—En nuestra defensa, las tonterías que hagamos David y yo las hemos aprendido de ti, conste —repuso Arthur, y se levantó de la cama—. Gracias. Por el regalo, no por otra cosa, porque ni me has felicitado.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Vale —respondió, sin querer volver a agradecer, y miró la bolsa—. ¿Dónde queda la tienda donde la compraste?

—No sé llegar solo, me guio Francis. Si quieres puedo pedirle que te lleve un día, ya te digo que sabe de sitios que te gustarían —le propuso.

—¿Yo solo con él?

—¿Te da miedo? Es inofensivo —bromeó, burlón.

—Eso no lo dudo. Está bien —aceptó, porque imaginaba que alguna razón tendría que haber para que a James le gustara estar con él. Caminó hacia la puerta pero se volvió antes de abrirla—. Oye, ¿por qué rompiste con Francis?

James arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si aquello también se lo había dicho su amigo.

—Por mamá —respondió, y supuso, por el gesto de Arthur, que debía explicarse mejor—. Iba a haber bronca entre papá y mamá dependiendo de mi decisión y no quería volver a verla como estaba aquella noche, por eso decidí cortar por lo sano —confesó, mirando su walkman—. Pensarás que mi interés en Francis debía de ser nulo si corté con él solo por eso; no es que lo fuera pero… creo que tampoco podíamos llevar una relación mucho más seria cuando te importa más una persona que otra.

—¿Acaso en algún momento habrá una persona que a ti te importe más que mamá? —bromeó Arthur, haciéndosele raro que su hermano se pusiera tan serio.

—Sé de personas que la igualan —respondió en un murmullo—. Ahora lárgate, antes de que la suelte a David cuánto me admiras.

Y Arthur no se hizo de rogar, más por no poner en juego su orgullo que porque pensara que fuera a cumplir aquella amenaza.

No pasó mucho tiempo, semanas más tarde, hasta que Arthur volviera a ver a Francis. James se presentó con él en su cuarto, proponiéndole que los acompañara a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Estuvo por rechazar la oferta pero le prometieron ir a una tienda de cómics que vendía merchandising de algunas series que le interesaban y no se pudo negar.

Si bien en un principio se sintió incómodo con los dos mayores, con la idea de que sería un mal tercio, pronto se adaptó a la compañía. La relación de Francis y James no pasaba de una cercana amistad que a Arthur hasta se le hizo ligeramente fraternal. Reía cada vez que su hermano se burlaba del francés como solía hacer con él o David, con la diferencia de que era más divertido si la víctima era aquel tipo tan cursi.

El problema comenzó cuando James miró su reloj y anunció que se tenía que ir. Aunque Arthur propuso dejar el paseo para otro día, su hermano le insistió en que fuera él con Francis a las tiendas, pues de todas formas James era el menos interesado en aquello.

—Creo que ha quedado con Erin —le dijo Francis una vez que James se marchó.

—¿Erin?

—Una compañera de clase —respondió—. Sus padres son irlandeses y en cuanto James se enteró, quiso conocerla.

—A James siempre le ha interesado la historia en común del Reino Unido e Irlanda —comentó Arthur, sin extrañarle la actitud de su hermano.

—Me parece que ahora está más interesado en otra cosa —dijo Francis, con una sonrisa divertida—. Mira, allí está la tienda que te decía.

Arthur dejó de lado la curiosidad por aquella última afirmación de Francis sobre su hermano y se fijó en la dirección que le señalaba su acompañante. Por fuera no parecía gran cosa pero una vez entraron se perdió entre los pasillos, atento a los estantes repletos de historietas y revistas. Cogió la última que había salido sobre DC Comics y leyó por encima un artículo en el que se anunciaba la finalización próxima de Watchmen, lamentándose por ello antes de volverla a dejar en su sitio.

—Allí están las figuritas —habló Francis tras él, indicándole una vitrina de dos pisos—. Voy a ver si han traído ya un tomo que pedí.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de cómics leería alguien como Francis mientras lo observaba ir hacia el mostrador. Se acercó después al cristal que lo separaba de las figuras de algunos de sus héroes favoritos de los tebeos, fascinándose con lo bien hechas que estaban; pero en cuanto se fijaba en el precio de estas, refunfuñaba por lo bajo al ser demasiado caro para su presupuesto, por lo que no tardó mucho en alejarse, sin querer entusiasmarse.

Cuando salieron de la tienda Francis le preguntó cómo es que no había querido comprar nada, a lo que Arthur solo pudo responder que no llevaba suficiente dinero ese día. Pero tampoco creía tener el necesario en casa para comprar aquella figura del Joker que había llamado su atención.

—¿Tenían el tomo? —le cuestionó Arthur para querer olvidarse de lo que no podría tener.

—¡Sí!, era el último que me faltaba para terminar la colección.

Arthur arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿De qué serie es?

Francis sacó el libro de la bolsa y se lo entregó, sonriente, a Arthur. Este leyó el título sin sonarle en lo más mínimo: La ventana de Orfeo.

—Me encantan los mangas de Riyoko Ikeda desde que me enamoré de André en La rosa de Versalles —explicó Francis con aire risueño—. Si supieras en qué mar de lágrimas se convirtió mi habitación cuando él murió —dramatizó en broma, justo antes de reír con la expresión confundida de Arthur—. Hasta preocupé a mi madre cuando me encontró con los ojos rojos del llanto.

—¿Tu madre sabe que eres marica? —indagó Arthur sin pararse a pensar lo que decía. Luego se corrigió—: Quiero decir, homosexual.

—Sí, mis padres lo saben. Les pilló por sorpresa que yo lo reconociera abiertamente, pero no que lo fuera; me dijeron que ya de niño era obvio —contestó tranquilamente—. Supongo que eso los preparó, por decirlo de algún modo, y no llevaron tan mal la noticia. Quizás fue lo que falló en el caso de James, el que no llegaran a hacerse a la idea, porque de un chico como él no parece lo normal. —Francis lo miró algo más serio—. Tú tampoco llegaste a sopesarlo bien, ¿no?

Arthur tuvo que apartar la mirada de Francis, sintiéndose un ignorante en todo aquello. Se fijó en el manga entre sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante de la década.

—Si a tus padres les sirve de consuelo, tu hermano no es gay —afirmó Francis, volviendo la vista al frente—. Pero a mí, al menos, lo que más me reconforta es que vosotros hicierais las paces.

—Tampoco es como si yo lo hubiera rechazado por ser o no marica. Simplemente dije que lo era, él fue quien se lo tomó a la tremenda —se defendió, como si él no hubiera tenido la culpa de nada, lo que hizo reír a Francis—. Homosexual o no, mi hermano no es como tú, repipi.

—Jamás dije lo que fuera. Dios me libre de ser tan bruto como él… ¿Es cosa de ingleses?

Arthur le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el tomo antes de volvérselo al francés, quien masculló: _ya veo que sí_, sin verdadera molestia.

A la hora de despedirse, Francis le propuso volver a salir cuando le apeteciera, pues sabía de más sitios que podrían interesarle. Arthur aceptó por puro compromiso, aunque pensaba que luego no tendría en consideración la oferta. Y lo cierto es que en los siguientes meses, no la tuvo. Durante el verano ni tan siquiera su hermano James pareció tener contacto con Francis, siendo que estaba más entretenido quedando día sí y día también con aquella muchacha, Erin.

Cuando el curso comenzó nuevamente, debido a las diferentes optativas, a James le tocó en una clase distinta a la de Francis. Arthur no tardó en enterarse, ya que el primer día le dejó caer a su hermano de forma burlona si había tenido un emotivo reencuentro con su exnovio; entonces fue que James se lo dijo.

A Arthur la noticia ni le agradaba ni lo desilusionaba; si James ya no se juntaba con Francis, él tenía aún menos razones para hacerlo. Si bien debía reconocerse que le hubiera gustado al menos aprovecharse de los conocimientos del muchacho en cuanto a tiendas y calles, o hasta pedirle títulos de libros que creyera que estaban bien —pese a que ni creía que tuvieran algún gusto en común—.

Era marzo de mil novecientos ochenta y ocho. James había cumplido el pasado mes los dieciocho años de edad y no faltaban ni tres más para que se graduara del instituto. Por lo que ya había comentado por casa años anteriores, quería irse a estudiar Ciencias Políticas en el Reino Unido, pero desde que empezó a salir con Erin, Arthur sabía que su hermano se replanteaba seriamente el quedarse en París.

Esa mañana James había amanecido con fiebre alta y le había encargado a Arthur que le dijera a Erin que no podría ir por la tarde a su casa como habían quedado. Se encontraba yendo a la clase de su hermano durante un descanso para darle el recado a la muchacha, pero no pudo dar con ella cuando se asomó por la puerta del aula.

—Hola, Arthur —lo saludó alguien tras él, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Arthur se volteó, topándose con Francis que iba a entrar. Arrugó el entrecejo al recordar que él no estaba en la clase de su hermano.

—¿Esta no es el aula del grupo B?

—Sí, pero en esta hora la ocupamos los del A, mientras ellos están en la de audiovisuales —le explicó Francis.

El inglés le agradeció y fue a marcharse, pero antes de eso Francis le asió de la muñeca.

—Quería hablar contigo desde hace tiempo —comenzó Francis—. Me he enterado que la tienda esa a la que te llevé cumplirá pronto diez años, y van a celebrarlo dejando a mitad de precio algunos de sus artículos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?, es este sábado.

La frase que lo convenció no fue otra sino _a mitad de precio_.

—Supongo que puedo. Creo. Me parece que no tengo nada ese día, sí —respondió.

—Genial, entonces me paso el sábado por tu casa para…

—¡No! —exclamó Arthur, nervioso—. Por mi casa no. James está enfermo, y no.

Francis no entendió qué tenía que ver aquello con no poder ir.

—¿No? Me apetecía saludar a tu hermano, hace mucho que no hablamos.

—Te digo que está enfermo; tiene fiebre y no puede ver a nadie. Dime dónde vives y estaré allí a las once de la mañana del sábado.

El muchacho no tuvo la opción de volver a protestar por el tono autoritario con el que se había dirigido Arthur hacia él. Le indicó su dirección y se despidió de él deseándole que no se perdiera por el camino, para después perderlo de vista por el pasillo.

Con la llegada del fin de semana vinieron también los nervios. Arthur se alegraba de, al menos, haber convencido a Francis de que no lo fuera a recoger a su casa. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si lo veían con el chico que había sido novio de su hermano? El culpable de que a James se le hubiera siquiera pasado por la cabeza tener una relación con un hombre. Le daba pavor tan solo el mero hecho de que la gente pensara que él también era homosexual.

Obligándose a alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, y con lo más casual que encontró en el armario —los homosexuales vestían ropas caras, ¿no? Pues él no lo hacía, por lo tanto no lo era—, salió de casa con el aviso de que llegaría temprano. Caminó a paso rápido, el que tenía por costumbre llevar, hasta la casa de Francis, no sin antes dar varias vueltas innecesarias por los alrededores buscando la calle en cuestión.

Tuvo que agradecer que Francis ya se encontrara en el portal, porque no recordaba el piso que le había dicho.

—Qué puntual —le dijo nada más verlo llegar.

—Tú también.

—No realmente, pero hoy hago la excepción. —Arthur lo miró extrañado, a lo que Francis le sonrió—. Sin más, quería comprobar si era cierto eso de la puntualidad inglesa, porque tu hermano no lo es. ¿Vamos?

A Arthur no le apeteció seguir con el tema, por lo que le habló de puras banalidades hasta llegar a la tienda. Ya en la entrada descubrieron que no habían sido los únicos en enterarse del descuento que estaban haciendo, pues tuvieron incluso que tragarse una cola para entrar. Una vez dentro se separaron para buscar cada uno si quedaba algo que les interesara, suponiendo que con la cantidad de gente que había arrasado el lugar no quedaría mucho material.

Francis no encontró los números por los que se iba de las colecciones que tenía, así que cogió el primer tomo de uno para comenzar otra nueva —ya que el estilo de dibujo de la portada le llamó la atención— y otro en el que se indicaba que era un volumen único. Por su parte, Arthur tuvo algo de más suerte y consiguió agarrar una figura de Kid Flash por solo ciento setenta francos.

Cuando consiguieron pagar después de una nueva cola y salir de la tienda, Arthur le mostró orgulloso su nueva adquisición a Francis —sin sacarla de la caja, por supuesto—. Este, aunque no entendía mucho del tema, halagó la figura comentado que la pose estaba muy lograda y los pequeños detalles del disfraz del personaje le resultaban curiosos.

—¿Y solo lees cómics de Marvel? —le preguntó Francis, aparentemente interesado.

Arthur rio como si acabara de decir la mayor tontería nunca escuchada.

—Kid Flash es de DC, no de Marvel. No son lo mismo, ¿sabes? —informó—. Aunque de Marvel me gusta mucho X-Men también…

—Creí que pertenecían todos a la misma compañía —confesó Francis—. No sé mucho de cómics americanos, normalmente solo leo manga.

—Entiendo. Yo el año pasado me vi un capítulo de la serie esta, ¿Dragon Ball? —probó, a lo que Francis asintió—. No me llamó mucho la atención.

—Tampoco es mi género favorito —secundó—, pero menos te imagino a ti viendo Candy Candy. Me encantaba de pequeño.

Arthur meneó la cabeza en negación, sin tener idea de a qué se refería, y dado que el muchacho no tenía hermanas, a Francis tampoco le extrañó. Encontrándose libre aquel día, le propuso ir a su casa a enseñarle sus colecciones de manga, aunque suponía que el género no agradaría a ese chico. Le sorprendió recibir una afirmación por respuesta.

A esa hora de la tarde, en casa de los Bonnefoy solo se encontraban su madre y su hermana Monique. A ambas les presentó a Arthur como _el hermano de James_ y tanto la hija como su progenitora se mostraron afables con él, preguntándole también por cómo se encontraba el mayor que hacía tanto no se pasaba por allí. Arthur lo solucionó todo con decir que tenía novia y hasta escaseaba el tiempo que estaba en casa.

Hechas las presentaciones, la madre de Francis anunció que el almuerzo estaría pronto y lo invitó a quedarse a comer con ellos, a lo que Arthur no pudo negarse. Aquella tarde el tiempo pareció pasar más rápido para el inglés, quien ya se había hecho a la idea de que se aburriría en aquella casa y con tal compañía. Pero se equivocó.

Era cierto que sus gustos no coincidían mucho con los de Francis, pero este lo había entretenido explicándole una cosa y otra de los cómics que él leía. Se habían sentado en la cama del chico y se habían puesto a leer historias que el francés tenía ya leídas y releídas, pero que no le importó volver a hacer con tal de escuchar los comentarios de Arthur: _¿Me explicas por qué a todos les brillan los ojos?_, _No son necesarias tantas flores, en serio_ o _En este puto cómic, las tías parecen tíos y los tíos, tías. ¿Qué les pasa a los japoneses en la cabeza?_

Al final de algunos libros también venían cortos artículos sobre el país asiático y sus costumbres. Francis le comentó sus ganas de visitarlo alguna vez en su vida, a lo que Arthur solo le respondía que el país que más ganas tenía él de pisar era Inglaterra nuevamente y alejarse para siempre de los afeminados franceses.

Lejos de tomárselo a mal, Francis se había reído con sus burlas, y Arthur tuvo que reconocer el ingenio del joven para contrarrestarlas con alguna broma.

—No me meteré con tus cejas porque la vez que lo hice con James, me retorció el brazo ¡y vaya si dolió! —exclamó Francis, lastimeramente, en respuesta a un comentario del inglés sobre que tenía pelo de niña.

—James tuvo piedad contigo aquella vez —le aseguró Arthur.

—Sois unos salvajes vosotros dos —bromeó, y Arthur le hizo un corte de manga.

Se fijó entonces en que ya estaba anocheciendo y se levantó de la cama, anunciando que debía irse ya. Francis también se levantó para acompañarlo a la puerta de la casa como buen anfitrión. Pero justo antes de salir del cuarto, Arthur se volteó hacia él.

—Te puedes venir un día a mi casa y te enseño también mis cómics.

Extrañado por el ofrecimiento en un principio, Francis asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, me encantaría. Con eso veo a tu hermano, que lo echo de menos —le confesó.

Arthur se mordió la lengua.

—Cuando quieras —le respondió—, pero avisa antes, porque yo suelo estar ocupado con trabajos o salidas con mis amigos —le pidió con presunción.

—Cierto, yo también —secundó Francis, y Arthur puso sus ojos en blanco—, pero eso ya es cosa de ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Podría ser la próxima…?

—Este mes no puedo —se apresuró en añadir—, estoy hasta arriba de exámenes, y los fines de semana ya he quedado con otras personas —mintió.

Francis guardó silencio un momento, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Yo a partir del mes que viene tampoco podré, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad —explicó—. Y en julio me voy a España con un amigo todo el mes y parte de agosto.

—Entonces tal vez cuando termines los exámenes o cuando vuelvas —sentenció Arthur, saliendo por fin del cuarto.

Francis lo despidió, lamentando que no hubieran quedado en nada al final.

Así pasaron los meses hasta el término de ese curso. En casa de los Kirkland se respiraba el estrés y la tensión que difundía James con la preparación de sus exámenes, ya que la nota que debía sacar para entrar en la carrera que quería era de las más altas. Al final el mayor de los hermanos se había decantado por una universidad parisina, lo que el resto de la familia vio lo mejor. _Cuando haya que volver a Inglaterra, volveremos todos juntos_, había dicho Peter cuando el preuniversitario dio la noticia.

El día en el que a Arthur le dieron sus notas fue poco después de que se celebraran dichas pruebas. No había tenido problemas en pasar de curso y en ese momento se despedía de algunos de sus profesores hasta que llegara de nuevo septiembre. Había varios alumnos graduados que habían ido también a saludar a los maestros y a comunicarles cómo les había ido en los exámenes, pero el chico ni se fijó en que uno de ellos se acercaba a él envuelto en un aura de felicidad.

—¡Arthur! —le gritaron cerca de su oreja, logrando que el mencionado se girara malhumorado.

—Francis, llámame caprichoso, pero tenía el deseo de empezar mis vacaciones de verano pudiendo escuchar por ambos oídos —ironizó.

El francés soltó una carcajada.

—Ay, perdona, ¡pero me han salido tan bien! —exclamó, y cuando Arthur estuvo por felicitarlo, volvió a hablar—: Y ya estamos en verano, y tengo dos meses para descubrir mundo y disfrutar de mi juventud en buena compañía. ¿No es maravillosa la vida, Arthur? ¿A ti cómo te ha ido con tus notas?

—Bien —respondió, seco—. Maravillosa, sí.

—¡Fran, date prisa!

Ambos voltearon a ver a un muchacho castaño en la entrada del edificio, apurándolo a base de palmadas. Francis le indicó que esperara con un grito.

—Ahora me tengo que ir con Antonio a arreglar cosas del viaje pero no te creas que se me ha olvidado tu invitación, ¿eh? —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. A ver si cuando vuelva del viaje… Estaré de regreso en Francia para mediados de agosto, espero pillarte en casa un día ya que andas siempre tan ocupado.

Arthur se hizo el desentendido ante la mirada acusadora de Francis. Lo despidió de mala gana, sugiriéndole con burla que no hiciera esperar a su nuevo novio antes de alejarse él mismo. Porque no tenía tiempo para pensar en un francés; él también tenía todo un verano por delante que pensaba aprovechar, y disfrutar de su juventud y toda esa verborrea que había soltado Francis.

Y al menos Arthur pudo estar contento con haberlo cumplido, más o menos. No fue el mejor verano de su vida, pero había podido quedar con Gilbert y Simon algunos días para ir a la playa de la Alta Normandía o simplemente echar la jornada en su casa jugando a los videojuegos. Había experimentado por primera vez en su vida lo que era entrar a un bar —por curiosidad, como dijo Gilbert— y beber hasta quedar ciego. Que en su caso la vista no la perdió, pero a la mañana siguiente el malestar en todo su cuerpo le impidió el recordar apenas algunos sucesos sueltos. No quiso volver a meterse en uno en una larga temporada.

Sus padres también pensaron que sería una buena idea hacerle una visita a sus abuelos en Inglaterra, por lo que se quedaron en Newcastle unas dos semanas en las que Arthur aprovechó para ir a ver a los amigos que había tenido que dejar en aquel país. Estar allí no hizo sino aumentar sus deseos de regresar a su tierra natal; no entendía cómo James podía preferir quedarse en París por su novia.

Para cuando agosto ya terminaba, Arthur tenía su cabeza en lo que haría tras finalizar su último año de instituto. Le llamaba la atención el estudiar biología, y de poder hacerlo, no dudaría en ir a universidades como Cambridge —si tan solo su nota fuera suficiente para entrar—. Liberó un suspiro, rendido, a sabiendas de que debía mantenerse con los pies en la tierra pero sin perder la esperanza de estudiar en el Reino Unido, aunque no fuera en tales universidades de prestigio. Se levantó de su escritorio y fue a dejar el cómic que leía en su sitio cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz cantarina que Arthur reconoció enseguida.

Cuando se volvió hacia su invitado para reclamarle que debía esperar una contestación del otro lado de la puerta antes de abrir, se fijó en la cara de Francis y no pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Eres una gamba! —exclamó con burla.

Francis puso sus ojos en blanco y entró al cuarto.

—Ya, ya, lo sé… Y mira que me he echado mucho protector, pero el sol español no quiere a mi pobre piel —se lamentaba.

—Yo creo que sí que la quiere. La quiere tanto que hasta se le ha antojado comérsela y por eso te ha frito.

—¡Pues que no la quiera tanto! —exclamó, dramatizando, para después acercarse a ver qué tenía Arthur en la mano—. ¿Y ese tomo?

Arthur miró el libro y se lo entregó a Francis para que le echara un vistazo.

—El último de Watchmen. He tenido que comprármelo en Inglaterra porque en Francia no doy con él por ninguna parte.

—Oh, entonces está en inglés, no entiendo bien ese idioma —confesó, mientras miraba las viñetas.

—No creo que te gustara de todas formas. Refleja el mundo actual con los conflictos que vivimos; se basa sobre todo en la guerra de Estados Unidos con la Unión Soviética —explicó, yéndose a sentar a su cama. Pronto Francis le siguió, atento a lo que decía—. En los Estados Unidos hay un grupo de superhéroes, denominados Watchmen, en el que realmente solo un miembro tiene poderes sobrehumanos. Es este hombre, el Doctor Manhattan, el que les da cierta ventaja a los americanos frente a la bomba atómica de los soviéticos. Resulta que el tipo recibió una especie de radiación extraña y ahora es capaz de prever retazos del futuro, cambiar la materia, duplicarse, generar energía… ir a Marte —añadió, soltando una risilla al recordar esa parte, para después proseguir—. La cosa es que la gente ya está harta de tanto superhéroe enmascarado y les piden que se descubran y se retiren, así que todos se jubilan.

—¿Y ahí acaba? —cuestionó Francis, extrañado.

—Claro que no, ahí empieza —respondió—. Es Rorschach, el único que nunca se ha escondido, el que se encarga de reunir al grupo nuevamente tras la muerte de Comediante, y los alerta de que alguien quiere eliminar a los superhéroes.

—Ah, entiendo —comentó Francis, sin ocurrírsele algo mejor.

—La cosa empieza a ponerse seria cuando se propagan los rumores de que el Doctor Manhattan es el culpable de que sus amigos contrajeran cáncer y murieran.

—¿Por una intervención médica?

—¡No! —exclamó, indignado porque no estuviera comprendiendo nada—. Por las radiaciones. Y el gobierno estadounidense comienza a considerar seriamente estos rumores, por lo que el Doctor Manhattan se va a Marte.

—Qué suerte tiene de poder irse a otro planeta cuando quiere huir del mundo. A mucha gente le gustaría hacer eso…

—Deja los comentarios estúpidos —le reclamó Arthur—. Bueno, pues es entonces que el Doctor Manhattan ha desaparecido de la Tierra que la Unión Soviética aprovecha para expandir sus fuerzas e invade Afganistán. Y a partir de ahí se va temiendo cada vez más el conflicto nuclear y el Reloj del Apocalipsis llega incluso a marcar las doce en punto.

Francis se calló cuando Arthur terminó su relato. Cerró el libro y se lo devolvió a su dueño.

—¿Crees que la Unión Soviética todavía podría lanzar misiles a los Estados Unidos? —le preguntó, con tono preocupado.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Esperemos que no.

—Da algo de miedo imaginar que hoy podría ser el último día del mundo, por ejemplo. Aunque, bien mirado, la vida consiste en eso: un día puedes estar aquí y al siguiente no —reflexionó, ganándose una mirada intrigada de Arthur, quien pensaba que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio el cómic—. Es muy triste. Yo no quiero morir sin haber cumplido el objetivo de la vida.

—¿El objetivo de la vida?

—Vivir enamorado —respondió con seguridad—. ¿Para qué otra cosa vivimos sino para encontrar el amor?

—Eso es una tontería. La vida se mide por los logros obtenidos; que a la hora de tu muerte mires atrás y puedas decir que has llegado a ser grande. Dejar huella en este mundo —repuso Arthur, firme.

—¿De qué sirve dejar huella en este mundo si no has encontrado la felicidad en él?

—No todos buscamos la felicidad en el mismo sitio —afirmó, y se levantó de la cama para ir a dejar el cómic en el estante.

Francis bostezó, amodorrado, recargándose en la pared pegada a la cama.

—Si esa es tu filosofía, tienes suerte de no haberte enamorado nunca, Arthur.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el amor al final nos cambia y desvía nuestro rumbo.

—¿Hablas por experiencia? —preguntó, regresando a su lado.

—¡Ojalá! Todavía no ha llegado a mi vida un amor tan importante. Pero tengo fe en que tarde o temprano esa persona aparecerá —aseguró, sonriéndole melancólico.

—¿Cómo sabrás que es la persona indicada?

—No lo sé.

—Hablas mucho sin saber. Yo creo que tu mayor problema es haber leído tantas historias para chicas —le reprochó Arthur, a lo que Francis negó, desentendido.

—Por el contrario, yo creo que he leído tantas historias para chicas como consecuencia de buscar algo que no sé cómo encontrar en la realidad.

—¿Sabes? No, pienso que tu mayor problema es que eres idiota —se corrigió, queriendo dar por finalizado aquel tema de conversación—. ¿También le hablabas a mi hermano de estas cosas? Porque me extraña que no te pegara por soltar tanta tontería.

—No, yo creo que tú eres más profundo que tu hermano de alguna forma. O quizás solo sea que tu aspecto, más enclenque que el suyo, asusta menos a la hora de hacer confesiones.

Pero aquel comentario fue lo único que hizo falta para que Arthur le quisiera demostrar de una buena vez que a él tampoco podía subestimarlo. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás, sin percatarse de dónde terminaba el cochón. Fueron a parar ambos al suelo, a los pies de la cama. Francis había caído de espaldas pero sus piernas seguían sobre las sábanas, a diferencia de Arthur, que había pasado por encima del francés y fue a aterrizar con su frente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Francis, sin poder parar de reírse—. ¡Es la segunda vez que intentas pegarme y no lo consigues! ¡Arthur, eres genial!

Arthur refunfuñaba mientras se levantaba sobándose el golpe. Aquello había dolido y el idiota de Francis no hacía más que burlarse de él. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, ordenándole al otro muchacho que quitara los pies de su cama.

—Sin duda —comenzó Francis que, obedeciéndolo, se levantó—, estas cosas no podría esperarlas de James, él sí llegaba a pegarme a veces.

—¿No? Vaya, lástima —bufó—. Siento por ti que ya esté pillado —ironizó. Francis arqueó una ceja, confuso—. Al menos con tu nuevo novio te reirás más que con él.

—Con James también me reía mucho —declaró—, pero lo nuestro no pudo ser. Si el amor de James estaba destinado a ser Erin, tampoco hubiera servido cuánto luchara por él. Lo que no sé es a qué nuevo novio te refieres.

—Ahora me dirás que también crees en el destino y toda esa mierda, ¿no? —Y aunque Francis fue a responder, Arthur prosiguió—: No te hagas el tonto, uno no se va dos meses de vacaciones a otro país con un simple amigo. Menos si eres marica.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que me gusten los hombres o las mujeres? El amigo con el que fui es el novio de una prima mía, de hecho ella también vino al viaje; ni se me ocurriría intentar nada con él —aseguró, serio—. Es muy guapo, yo no lo voy a negar, pero es heterosexual, y no me voy enamorando de todo hombre que se me cruce por delante.

Arthur se quedó callado, no sabiendo qué contestar a aquello. Francis se le acercó y le picó la mejilla con su dedo índice de forma juguetona.

—No te mosquees también por eso, anda. ¿Te has hecho daño? Tienes la frente roja —informó, levantándole el flequillo.

—Estoy bien —respondió, y le apartó la mano con un tortazo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto y James no tuvo reparos en entrar como si de su habitación se tratara.

—Acabo de llegar y mi madre me ha dicho que estabas aquí. No sabía que vinieras a verlo a él —le dijo a Francis.

—Antes de las vacaciones quedamos en que vendría un día para que me enseñara sus cómics. Tu hermano es muy gracioso, James —bromeó Francis.

Arthur hizo un mohín de disgusto, pareciéndole que Francis se refería a él como si se tratara de un niño de apenas cinco años. Se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua, sin entrar en la conversación.

—¿Arthur gracioso? No sé en qué mundo —repuso James, burlón—. Si ya habéis terminado de hablar, te puedes venir a mi cuarto y me cuentas por qué carrera te has decantado al final.

Francis asintió y se despidió de Arthur, suponiendo que al muchacho tampoco le importaría que dejaran allí su corto encuentro. O, al menos, en apariencia no lo demostró.

Y es que por supuesto que no le importaba lo más mínimo, se decía Arthur. Por mucho que la invitación se la hubiera hecho él para agradecerle de algún modo por la de Francis, era el amigo de James, no el suyo. Si llegaba a reconocerse a sí mismo que el tipo era simpático o incluso si le agradaba el tiempo que había pasado con él, no cambiaba que él simplemente era _el hermano de James_. Además, aquello daba igual, porque dudaba que volviera a coincidir mucho con él ahora que el francés iba a comenzar la universidad.

Pero, nuevamente, se equivocaba.

Arthur iba a aprender a base de ironías que nunca confiara en la vida; aún si parecía una cosa, podía llegar a ser la otra. Fue un día que regresaba del instituto. La tienda a la que acostumbraba a ir por las mañanas los años anteriores había tenido que cerrar por falta de clientela, así que Arthur comenzó a frecuentar la otra más grande a la que lo había llevado Francis tras la salida. Su hermano David solía acompañarlo e incluso había dado muestras de empezar a interesarse también en el manga, pero él prefería leer disimuladamente en la tienda en vez de comprar, como si de una biblioteca se tratara. Arthur estaba convencido de que un día les prohibirían la entrada por ello.

Estaba caminando entre los pasillos de la tienda, viendo si había algo nuevo, cuando un libro le golpeó la cabeza.

—Dígale a su hermano que no lea en la tienda, joven.

—¡Ah, perdón! Se lo tengo dicho y repetido pero… —Arthur se volvió hacia su interlocutor y calló de golpe, mostrando después una expresión molesta—. Imbécil.

Francis soltó una risilla entre dientes.

—Igual que lo he pillado yo, el encargado también podría descubrirlo —le advirtió—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí un día de clase, Arthur?

—Ahora es la más cerca que tengo de casa, la que estaba a unas calles del instituto ha cerrado —explicó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Al final no te han admitido en la universidad por cursi soñador?

—Por suerte esos aún no son requisitos para negar la entrada en una universidad a alguien con mis calificaciones —se regodeó—. Resulta que mi universidad es la que está aquí al lado, así que aprovecho para venir los días entre semana.

—¿Estudias Filología?

—Filología Francesa, sí —respondió, orgulloso—. No hay idioma en el mundo que merezca más ser estudiado.

—En eso te doy la razón —secundó Arthur, sorprendiéndolo—. Yo llevo muchos años preguntándome cómo pronunciáis esas erres los franceses y no morís atragantados. Pareciera que os hubierais comido un gato y estuvierais escupiendo pelo.

Francis falseó exageradamente el sonido de una risa pero, sin ánimo para iniciar una discusión, le indicó que iba a pagar el libro que llevaba. Arthur apuró a David para que terminara de leer —porque el chico no quería irse sin terminar el capítulo— y ambos tomaron el camino de vuelta con Francis.

Conforme iba avanzando ese curso, Arthur fue perdiendo progresivamente el interés en los cómics, siendo que su cabeza estaba más centrada en lograr su propósito de sacar notas más altas para poder optar a las mejores universidades británicas. Pese a ello, algún día se aventuró tras la salida de clase a la tienda donde solía encontrar a Francis. Este en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado únicamente atento a la puerta sin nada en sus manos; otras, hasta se había molestado en intentar disimular sin éxito que leía un cómic al revés.

David había dejado de acompañarlo con la excusa de que tenía nuevos amigos a los que les interesaba también el mundo del manga e iba algunos fines de semana con ellos. Así pues, uno de los días que regresaban los dos solos a casa después de que Francis comprara su libro semanal —lo que hacía a Arthur preguntarse si no se arruinaba con lo caros que eran aquellos cómics—, se detuvieron en la esquina del bloque donde vivía el francés y, como rara vez, se quedaron a dialogar a petición del muchacho.

—Tu cumpleaños fue el mes pasado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—El veintitrés de abril, sí.

—¿Lo celebraste? —cuestionó nuevamente, recibiendo una negativa—. El mío coincide con el Día Nacional de Francia. A las afueras de la ciudad ponen esa semana una pequeña feria y por la noche siempre hay fuegos artificiales —explicó—. Podemos celebrar ese día el cumpleaños de ambos, y de paso, también que te gradúas.

—Supongo —respondió, inseguro. Veía venir que ese verano estaría bastante ocupado con el traslado a Inglaterra, más o menos dependiendo de la universidad en la que lo admitieran, pero igualmente había varias cosas de las que debía encargarse—. Para septiembre ya no estaré aquí, así que también podríamos tomarlo como una despedida.

—¿Cómo?

—Digo, optaré para universidades británicas, así que la mayor parte del año la pasaré allí —le confesó—. En verano tal vez venga para ver a mi familia, aunque mi deseo es el de independizarme cuando antes, por lo que ya veré si me consigo trabajo.

—Entiendo —dijo, con una sonrisa que Arthur no supo interpretar—. Tú eres de los que aspiras a llegar alto, cierto. Pero, oye, no quiero considerar una despedida el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes? Así que, si al final te apetece la idea, tenemos que volver a vernos después de celebrarlo.

A Arthur no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. O se dijo que no le quedó más remedio.

Pronto mayo pasó. Arthur tuvo que sufrir en carne propia el sufrimiento de su hermano el año anterior, con la diferencia de que él estaba más nervioso por si lo admitían en alguna universidad inglesa que por los exámenes en sí, que imaginaba le saldrían bien. Los resultados de las pruebas los entregaron a finales de junio, sin llevarse ninguna sorpresa, podía sentirse orgulloso de sus calificaciones. Pero aquello no lo alivió en absoluto. Debían notificarle por correo postal si había sido o no seleccionado para entrar en alguna universidad y Arthur prácticamente se había quedado sin uñas de los nervios.

La semana antes del catorce de julio, Francis había ido a hacerle una visita para acordar que se pasaría a recogerlo ese viernes para ir a celebrar a la feria. Arthur se encontraba en la puerta de entrada despidiéndolo cuando llegó el cartero, que le pidió certificar la entrega antes de marcharse. Con la intriga, Francis se quedó a esperar a que la abriera y conforme veía que el inglés la leía, lo instaba para que le comunicara lo que ponía.

—La facultad de Ciencias Naturales de Brístol me ha admitido —dijo en un murmullo, como si no terminara de creérselo. Pocos segundos tuvieron que pasar, en los que releyó la parte de la carta en la que estaba escrito aquello y volvió a exclamar—: ¡La Universidad de Brístol me ha admitido!

Francis fue a felicitarlo, feliz por la noticia, pero la euforia de Arthur se le adelantó y tuvo al muchacho colgado de su cuello instantes después. Le correspondió el abrazo, risueñamente extrañado.

—Felicidades, Arthur —le dijo justo antes de que se separara.

El inglés comenzó a parlotear frases inconexas yendo de un lado a otro de la puerta hasta que, olvidándose de Francis, corrió a dar la noticia a su familia.

No volvieron a verse más en aquella semana hasta que llegó el catorce. Por la mañana se había visto por televisión en la casa de los Kirkland el desfile anual que se daba por la fiesta nacional francesa, pero Arthur estaba más pendiente al diálogo mental que tenía sobre cómo darle a Francis su regalo de cumpleaños.

Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde, la hora acordada, mas no fue hasta veinte minutos después que Francis se presentó. Con una sonrisa inocente, le indicó que lo siguiera hasta el coche donde los esperaban Antonio y la novia de este. Arthur recordó que aquella joven era la prima de Francis, pero físicamente no se parecían en nada: ella lucía una melena castaña larga, con un extraño rulo en su flequillo, y ojos verde oliva. Al llegar a la feria, pudo notar incluso que el carácter de la chica tampoco coincidía con el de su primo, siendo ella bastante más protestona y seria.

Primero, a insistencia de Antonio, que solo complacía el capricho de Rosetta, fueron a montarse en una atracción que se hacía llamar _El canguro_; y yendo por parejas, se sentaron en unas sillas que iban dando vueltas a un eje al tiempo que subían y bajaban. Francis no se sintió bien del estómago al bajar, por lo que Arthur le sugirió a la pareja que se fueran por su cuenta mientras él se encargaba del muchacho.

Lo sentó en un banco para que se le aliviara la fatiga, proponiéndole después que subieran a los coches de choque, que no implicaba marearse. Francis aceptó a regañadientes, pero se terminó de arrepentir cuando estuvo en el auto con Arthur, siendo este quien llevaba el volante. Le pidió, casi rogó, que no fuera tan violento, mas sus súplicas fueron ignoradas. El inglés prácticamente se ponía en pie a la hora de golpear a los otros coches para coger darle más impulso al auto.

—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a que de pequeños James, David y yo cogiéramos un coche diferente los tres para buscar chocarnos —explicó, cuando el tiempo de la atracción terminó—. Era una especie de competición; ganaba el que más fuerte golpeara.

—¿No bastaba con que ganara el que más veces chocara a los otros? —preguntó Francis, casi escandalizado.

—Claro que no, lo que importa es la calidad, no la cantidad —bromeó.

Subieron a un par de atracciones más hasta que Francis compró una caja de buñuelos para ambos. Se pusieron a comerla tranquilamente sentados en un banco, y Arthur pensó que era el mejor momento para darle su regalo. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una bolsita de plástico transparente.

—Felicidades —le dijo, tendiéndosela.

Francis se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios, replanteándose si debía reírse o no.

—Lazos.

—Rojos con cuadros blancos —añadió Arthur, como si no fuera evidente—. Son como los que usa la niña rubia esa de la serie que veías.

—Candy.

—Ella.

Francis, al final, contuvo la risa y le agradeció por el detalle. Abrió el plástico y sacó de la bolsa uno de los dos lazos para hacerse con él una coleta. Le dio la espalda a Arthur y le preguntó si le quedaba bien.

—Siendo tú, tienen un pase.

—¿Siendo yo? —preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Digo, que siendo tan cursi como eres, hasta esos lazos no quedan extraños en ti —se corrigió.

Francis le sonrió. Se levantó, guardó la bolsita en su bolsillo y tomó a Arthur de la mano, proponiéndole casi a modo de orden que tenían que subir a la noria.

Arthur rogó porque les tocara compartir la cabina con alguien más, porque quedaba raro que dos hombres se subieran juntos en aquella atracción. Para su desgracia, a esa hora de la noche la mayoría eran parejas, por lo que les tocó ir solos. Queriendo simular tranquilidad, se puso a mirar afuera el recinto de la feria.

—Mis padres me solían traer de pequeño para celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí —habló Francis—, es una especie de tradición.

—Tendrías que haber venido con ellos entonces.

—No, hace años que no vengo con ellos —aclaró, soltando una risita—. Además hoy celebramos mi cumpleaños y el tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues a ti se te ha olvidado mi regalo —lo acusó con falso reproche, dirigiendo su mirada a él.

Francis negó, sonriéndole.

—No se me ha olvido, pero prefiero dártelo el último día que nos veamos antes de que te vayas a Inglaterra.

—Como veas.

Arthur volvió a apartar su vista de él, tensándose con el recuerdo de que en menos de dos meses debía abandonar el país.

Cuando bajaron de la noria, Francis miró su reloj de muñeca y le pidió que lo acompañara a una zona un poco más alejada de las luces de las atracciones. Terminaron en un descampado donde se sentaron en el poco césped que había. Volvió a mirar su reloj.

—¿Qué hemos venido a hacer aquí? —cuestionó Arthur, mirando el lugar, extrañado.

—Ya lo verás.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que unas explosiones golpearan el cielo, seguidas de luces que caían en forma de chispas de colores, algunas con una cola más larga que otras.

—Es una pena que te vayas.

—En Francia no pinto nada —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Francis asintió, aunque realmente no le diera la razón. Observó con atención los fuegos artificiales, no muy seguro de qué decir en aquel momento, por lo que quedaron en un silencio mománteo. Pero antes de que el ambiente pudiera incluso denominarse tenso, volvió a hablar:

—¿Qué?, ¿a que no soy mal tipo pese a todo? —Se pasó el dorso de la mano por lo que hubiera sido su melena si acaso no estuviera recogida en la coleta—. Soy muy agradable y, permíteme que lo diga, el hombre más guapo que verás en tu vida.

Arthur no pudo soportar aquello y terminó tirándose de espaldas al cesped, riendo sin contenerse.

—Lo que eres es un narcisista, francés —repuso cuando la risa se detuvo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con reproche. Francis lo miraba con curiosidad, feliz de esa confianza que le había tomado para reír de aquella forma con él; aquello era una novedad en el otro chico—. Solo soy sincero. Pero, pese al narcisista que me creas, te caigo bien.

—No tan deprisa, que caerme bien está muy lejos de la realidad. Pongamos que te tolero —corrigió Arthur—, y que no eres tan tonto como aparentas.

—¿Eso debo tomarlo como un halago?

—Como prefieras —le respondió, burlón.

Francis fingió ofensa al principio, pero prefirió dejar aquello por la paz. Se tumbó a su lado y se quedaron allí viendo el espectáculo de fuegos hasta la traca final, que coincidía con la clausura de aquel día de feria, sin que ninguno de los dos necesitara decir nada más.

El verano del ochenta y nueve se consumió especialmente rápido. Eran los últimos días de agosto y Arthur se encontraba guardando ropa en la maleta para, en la mañana siguiente, poner por fin rumbo a Brístol. No había podido ver a Francis desde el pasado mes, pero tenía muy presente la promesa que le había hecho de que iría a despedirlo antes de que se fuera. Se sentó en su cama, justo al lado de su maleta, queriendo confiar en la palabra de aquel muchacho repipi y no pensar que lo había engañado y, encima, hecho esperar un regalo de cumpleaños que no llegaría.

—¿Se puede?

Para suerte de Arthur, su espera sí se vio recompensada.

—Ya pensé que no vendrías —le reclamó sin verdadero reproche.

Francis entró a la habitación, sonriente como siempre. Solo fueron breves segundos en los que Arthur se llegó a replantear si a ese hombre verdaderamente le importaba que se fuera, antes de desechar estos pensamientos y recriminarse por tenerlos.

—¿Cómo me crees capaz de no venir a despedirme? Más cuando también te debo algo —dramatizaba en broma, yéndose a sentar a su lado en la cama—. Cierra los ojos.

Arthur arqueó una ceja, receloso, pero terminó por obedecer. Escuchó cómo Francis parecía abrir una caja y sintió cómo le colocaba algo en el cuello. Cuando le indicó que volviera a abrir los ojos, se fijó en que se trataba de un colgante de plata —o algo parecido, porque no quería pensar el dineral que se habría gastado en él— con una flor de lis.

—No pretenderás que use esto en serio, ¿no?

—A ti no caían bien los franceses, ¿verdad? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—No pongas ese verbo en pasado, va en presente —le corrigió.

—Como sea. Al menos lleva eso por mí y por tu paso por este país —le pidió—. Que puede que no te guste, pero yo creo que ha merecido la pena que vinieras, y me alegro de que tu familia se mudara aquí para tener la oportunidad de conocerte. De conoceros, a tu hermano y a ti. No habéis cambiado en absoluto la imagen que tenía de los ingleses, pero me habéis hecho ver que, aunque sois unos animales salvajes, tenéis cosas buenas.

—Si era tu intención que eso fuera un halago, has fallado rotundamente —le reclamó con ligera molestia. Volvió a mirar el collar y suspiró—. No esperes que lo lleve día sí y día también y no me lo quite ni para dormir, ¿eh? Puede que me lo ponga cuando lleve la suficiente ropa como para que no se vea.

Francis se dio por satisfecho con aquella respuesta y asintió, más alegre. Se levantó de la cama, siendo imitado por Arthur, y se volvió hacia él.

—Ya nos vemos para…

—Navidad —completó el inglés.

—Pues hasta Navidad, si es que te da por pasarte por mi casa para avisarme de que has llegado.

—Posiblemente no lo haga —dijo, haciéndose el desinteresado, pero tuvo que añadir algo más a su respuesta cuando Francis improvisó su mejor actuación de una tragedia griega—. Aunque si me encuentro muy aburrido en casa y no haces un río de mi habitación, podría llegar a replantearme avisarte.

Automáticamente, al escuchar esto, la cara de Francis cambió por completo, al punto de que Arthur creyó ver incluso brillos a su alrededor.

—¡Claro! No dudes en avisar —le respondió—. Buen viaje mañana, y trabaja duro.

Arthur le agradeció en un murmullo antes de que el otro chico saliera por su puerta, y fue en ese momento que se permitió sonreír. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, a él también lo fuera a echar de menos el tiempo que estuviese fuera.

* * *

**Notas:** Lo dicho, el final está modificado. Un amiga me propuso continuarlo para saber qué pasaría con estos dos más adelante, pero le dije que eso dependía de la aceptación en esta página. Si pasa de los diez reviews, lo continúo (¡qué fe la mía!).

Igualmente, os agradezco por leer y todo eso. Un saludín.


End file.
